


Long Distance Love - Jude's Side

by JudeMathis



Series: JudeAlvin One-Shots [8]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP in a long distance relationship sending each other Christmas presents in the mail, along with heartfelt love letters.</p><p>http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/post/135836533215/imagine-your-otp-in-a-long-distance-relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Love - Jude's Side

**Jude's pov**

It was the morning of Christmas Day as I was in the living room drinking some coffee. The package that my boyfriend Alvin sent me as we did talk over the phone promising not to open our gifts until Christmas. Alvin and I had been dating for a good year already, but we haven't had the chance to visit in person yet. I was hoping that we would be able to meet in person someday though. The phone calls and video chats are nice, but I wish that we could see each other in person. I want to feel Alvin's touch and breath on my skin, but it was going to take us a bit to get to that point. 

I grabbed the present before taking a seat on the couch once again before I went to open the letter first to see what was written on it. I smiled lightly seeing the familiar writing that belonged to Alvin 

_"Dear Jude,_

_Merry Christmas babe, I hope that you are having a good Christmas even though I wish that we could be together. I promise though that we will be together soon which I am looking forward to when that day comes. I love you very much and I am going to do everything that I can for us to be together in person. I am hoping ghat you will enjoy your Christmas present and think of me when you look at it._

_I love you very much,_

_Forever yours,_

_\- Alvin."_

I smiled once again as there was one more sentence at the end of the letter in Alvin's hand writing still 

_"Distance isn't an issue because in the end, I have you."_

I gave a small chuckle when I saw the last sentence since it was Alvin's goofy side. I then went to start opening up the present that Alvin sent to me to see what was inside of it. I pulled the lid off of the box seeing the gifts that were sitting in front of me. There were a few books that I told Alvin I wanted with a few treats that came from his country. He had some dog treats for Charlie and Kida with a stuffed bear for me to hold. There was also a bottle of cologne that Alvin wore probably for me to have so I know what he smells like. I knew that I would have to video chat with Alvin later on today to thank him for the gifts and to talk like we usually do. 

I am looking forward to our conservation though since I always enjoy taking to Alvin because we do love each other and it is easy to talk to him. I do hope that he does enjoy his gifts though and that the wish of wanting to meet in person will finally happen. 

 


End file.
